


【平行超/不义蝙】不要给我啊

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 自设平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 一个没有蝙蝠侠的联盟，从不义世界抢了一个蝙蝠侠过来^_^2019.11.22首发随缘居，一定程度烂尾的旧文，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的三个正联都是简化版本，平行、主宇宙、不义，最全的也只有超蝙，欠揍绿，天使红，知心女侠和工具人booyah，么得沙赞绿箭迪克虾米的，既然是沙雕文，就快乐一点～

1  
广袤的多元宇宙里，有一个除了哥谭和平美好、没有韦恩家存在之外，与其他世界没什么区别的平行世界，这里依然有正义联盟，超人、神奇女侠、绿灯侠、闪电侠、钢骨，但是没有蝙蝠侠——当然也没有韦恩集团的赞助。他们没有正义联盟大厅，没有太空中的瞭望塔，没有钱赔付战损，没有生活费。他们平时要拼命工作保证不饿死，他们联络靠手机，他们不敢轻易开大，他们打完坏蛋就跑，他们从不接受采访——为了避免被问到战损赔付。他们出动如同地下党，他们对敌如同游击战。他们穷得吃土。  
有一首歌唱得特别贴切：没有吃没有穿，只（自）有那敌人送上前；没有枪没有炮，敌人给我们造~  
联盟在又一次拯救世界后，从反派手里得到了一个机器。一个可以连接平行时空的机器。  
“我不认为把这种东西交给政府是一件好事。”钢骨进行了一番检测后说。  
绿灯侠赞同：“平行世界之间互相干涉通常不会是好事。”  
“我们应该立刻销毁他。”超人已经热视线预备了。  
“额，”闪电侠戳了戳手指，“但我们可以先看看别的世界都什么样吗？我们当然什么也不干涉，就是，看看。”  
“其实我也很好奇。”神奇女侠凑上来投了一票。  
五个人对视一眼，钢骨伸出了罪恶的手。  
2  
“这不公平！”联盟成员异口同声地大叫。  
绿灯侠目瞪口呆：“他们居然可以自己赔付战损！”  
闪电侠欲哭无泪：“所以只有我们惨得吃不上饭是吗！”  
神奇女侠两眼放空，羡慕地说：“我也想要不限量供应的冰淇淋。”  
钢骨盯着科技感满满的瞭望塔：“这简直是梦。”  
世界欠我一个蝙蝠侠！超人锁定其中一块屏幕，目光坚定：“我提议，我们去抢一个顾问回来。”  
刷刷刷——十道目光同时钉在了战火纷飞的不义世界上。  
“我觉得这样不太好。”钢骨眼珠都没能挪动半分。  
“守护者肯定不会同意我们这么做的。”绿灯侠一动不动。  
“但是我想要吃饱饭。”闪电侠弱弱地说。  
“我想要冰淇淋。”神奇女侠掷地有声。  
“我们只是想要一个别人都有的顾问而已。”超人一脸阳光正义，对着屏幕痛心疾首，“那个蝙蝠侠都快要被折磨死了！”  
“他们太过分了！”  
“暴殄天物！”  
“不可饶恕！”  
“不要给我们啊！”不知是谁喊出了所有人的心声。  
就这样，一锤定音，全票通过。  
钢骨动力满满地开始研究把人带过来的办法。其他人满怀期待。  
孤儿联盟提醒您：关爱留守儿童，反对家庭暴力。  
3  
“我把通道打开，闪电侠把门禁密码试出来，超人去切铁链，神奇女侠放风，绿灯侠把他罩起来——不要做任何多余的事情，不管你们有多生气，不准暴打同位体，不准暴打同位体，不准暴打同位体！”钢骨开始战前规划，“我们速战速决，抢了人就走，OK？”  
其余四人给他比了一个OK的手势。  
“好，让我们出发！”


	2. Chapter 2

4  
“然后你们就这么不经大脑地把我带过来了？”不义蝙蝠听完联盟的叙述瞪起了眼，“就因为别的世界都有，所以你们也要有——你们是小孩子吗？”  
“我们只是很需要你的帮助，”超人真挚地说，“正义联盟需要蝙蝠侠。”  
“——的钱？”不义蝙蝠嘲讽。  
“嘿！伙计，你不能这么说，我们是在寻找一个同伴，”闪电侠叫道，“而且不论如何，我们也帮了你一把，不是吗？”  
“你们以此为要挟？”不义蝙蝠的脸色冷了下来，“我不需要你们的帮助——我要回我的世界。”  
“但你的世界看起来并不需要你。”神奇女侠说完顿了一下，“我很抱歉，但我不明白——人类在最开始就选择了屈服，布莱尼亚克时他们又为超人呐喊，你被捕之后反抗军销声匿迹——你的世界已经放弃你了，你为什么还要坚持回去？”  
不义蝙蝠抿了抿唇，蓦地冷笑一声：“呵，高高在上的超能力者。”  
“额，其实，这没什么可争执的了，”钢骨从机器边上抬起头，“看上去我们这次传送的人太多了——这个东西，它，坏了。”一缕细细的黑烟应和着钢骨的话缓缓升起。  
绿灯侠看向不义蝙蝠：“我必须承认我一点都不遗憾。”  
“你们忘记了一件事，”不义蝙蝠面无表情，但冷冰冰的眼睛里却分明有讽刺的笑，“这个世界没有韦恩集团。”  
5  
蝙蝠侠一直以为自己在联盟里可有可无，他在很多计划里都会把自己放在一个率先牺牲的位置上。在来这个世界之前，他从来都没发现原来他这么重要——这个世界的正义联盟真的是太惨了。  
不义蝙蝠很早就开始研究平行世界了，也观测过其他的正联，甚至还召唤了一个。但他发誓，这里的正联绝对是最让成员委屈，最让领导省心，最让围观群众心疼的一个——他们省吃俭用，他们听从指挥，他们个个神闪避，他们从不会造成不必要的战损，他们知道魔法攻击不能拿脸接。  
蝙蝠侠从钢骨提供的资料上抬起头，看了看联盟简陋的联络点，想想他们由于缺少发言人而遭遇的铺天盖地的网络暴力，回忆刚刚看到的智商型反派玩转正联的闹剧，在十道目光灼灼的注视下，沉默了一下，道：“我需要启动资金。”  
“Oh! Yes!”比惨谁能比过我联盟暴起欢呼。  
在这欢乐的氛围里，蝙蝠侠看了看账上钢骨刚刚郑重其事转过来的几百美金低头沉思良久，还是闭紧了嘴，没有给他们泼冷水。没事的，他深吸了一口气，我觉得我可以处理好这个，毕竟——我是蝙蝠侠！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 钻石是不能捏的，主要是不敢——Luthor is watching you.就跟钢骨不能黑银行或者控制媒体是一个道理的（我真的有想过）  
> 下章溜大超（怎么又有一种濒临完结的赶脚。。。我大概是写不了长篇了OvO）

6  
蝙蝠侠毕竟是一个出去十几年回来依然手掌大权的花花公子，是一个胡作非为还能守住公司的神奇草包，是一个随便提拔几个人就能让公司业绩翻几番的富二代，所以几百美金分分钟弄个能养得起正义联盟的集团什么的，小case，完全没难度好吗——才怪→_→  
蝙蝠侠看了看那五个招人疼的可怜娃对着账户大惊小怪的样子，又看了看神奇女侠渴望的冰淇淋机、闪电侠的美食心愿单、钢骨爱不释手的瞭望塔截图、联盟虽然少了无数倍但依然是一笔巨款的战损，掐了一下眉头，动了一下鼠标——最起码他们现在买得起冰淇淋机了，或许还能让一直在饿肚子的可怜闪闪吃个半饱。  
现在最重要的还是——蝙蝠侠拉出莱克斯卢瑟那隔着屏幕都能感到闪闪发亮的光头照片——舆论危机。  
没人指导，他们真的是一点都不会经营形象啊！蝙蝠侠叹气，动了两下滚轮。看看这个超人那凶巴巴的表情，这个女侠双腕一撞那择人而噬的目光，这个钢骨那机械化的冷漠，这个绿灯侠那大摆锤砸人时的坚定，还有——这个闪电侠运送无辜群众时掩饰不住的饥渴。  
就算你们不知道在摄像机前要时刻保持微笑——你们面对我时的二都到哪里去了！为什么只在这种不该严肃的时候严肃啊！  
蝙蝠侠不动声色地转头，调动头盔里最近刚修好的科技设备，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓——改变正联的可怕形象，从日常抓拍开始。  
7  
正义联盟不是没有粉丝的，毕竟哪怕人类本质排外，也不至于全都那么忘恩负义。那些真正被正联救过的人还是心怀感激的，只是在资本和政府的双重压制下，又缺少石锤，说不出太大的声音而已——但他们也是正义联盟坚持到如今，正义联盟被允许坚持到如今的重要力量。  
最近正联粉丝的圈子里开始疯狂地转载一些照片，一个新建社交号的关注度也随之疯狂飙升，它名为：我们从来就不是英雄。  
这个社交号在发布一些正联成员的照片，虽然没有做任何宣传，但由于标新立异，被正联粉丝发现后迅速走红。刚开始大家只认为这些恶搞图片一样的东西都是合成的，甚至有粉丝强烈谴责这种抹黑英雄形象的行为，但是很快就有圈里的技术大佬出现认定，照片是真的，并且与媒体真正的英雄照片长相完全一致。  
粉丝们沸腾了。  
卫道士们也沸腾了。  
与正联好萌同时刷起来的有两个话题：非人类开始试图通过这种拙劣的方式挽回自己的形象；所谓的超级英雄居然会被人监视，简直弱爆了。  
但是这一次舆论似乎并没有如当权者所愿的那般发展下去。群众们并没有被非人类威胁论吓到，或是开始嘲讽这些所谓英雄的无能，而是把目光都集中在了——是哪位神仙拍了这些照片？！  
网络上群魔乱舞，一群牛鬼蛇神为了出名争相认领做“相机背后的人”，还有一群不知道是真粉丝还是假粉丝的家伙——在跪求英雄们美好的肉体？！  
“他们是傻子吗？”卢瑟一把摔碎了平板，“愚蠢！迟钝！不可救药！他们看不见这群非人类的危险性吗！他们居然、居然——一群下半身动物！”他用力锤了一下桌子。  
相机背后深藏功与名的蝙蝠侠手指一点，结了几个水军公司的尾款，嘴角微微上扬，勾起一个一切尽在掌握的笑意。美好的肉体吗？他修长的食指敲了敲桌子，等以后卖周边的时候或许可以考虑一下出个写真集。


	4. Chapter 4

8  
眼看着舆论转好，金主爸爸越来越霸气，未来脱贫致富奔小康的美好图景近在眼前，正联所有人都很高兴——只有超人在纠结。  
焕然一新的联络站里，超人独自坐在会议桌上有一下没一下地吹着自己的卷毛，他走神得太厉害了，以致于完全没有注意到身后轻微的脚步声。  
“超人！”  
“啊！”神奇女侠刻意压低的声音吓得超人一下子从椅子上弹起来，差点撞上屋顶。  
“在想什么这么专注？”神奇女侠拉开椅子坐下，“有喜欢的姑娘了？”  
超人的脸腾地一红：“……没、不是姑娘。”  
“哇哦！”神奇女侠把椅子拉进了一点，“小男孩可以呀！谁？”她打量着超人的脸色，“蝙蝠侠？”  
“你怎么知道！”超人震惊。  
“拜托，你看到的画面我也看到了好吗——那么多世界，你爱的女孩有过露易丝，也有过我，但唯一的男士就只有蝙蝠侠了好吗。”神奇女侠翻了个白眼，转而严肃地说，“你确定自己不是受了平行世界的影响？”  
超人肯定地摇头：“我也看到了那些世界的露易丝和你，但我并没有什么感觉，对那些世界的蝙蝠侠也一样——就只有他，我一看到，就很、很心疼。”他回忆起当时看到不义蝙蝠的遭遇，心脏一阵抽动，“我真的喜欢他。”他扭头看向神奇女侠，“平行世界的你也爱过蝙蝠侠，你受到影响了吗？”  
神奇女侠扬了扬眉：“爱情真是个神奇的东西——你变聪明了呀！”她给了超人一个鼓励，“喜欢就去追啊，在这里纠结什么？”  
“他刚来的时候我就惹他生气，让他以为我们是为了钱把他拉过来的——”超人低着头抓了抓头发，有点崩溃，“我现在要是去说喜欢他，他会不会再加上一条强抢民男的罪名啊？”  
“噗！”神奇女侠憋不住笑，对着一脸委屈的超人摆了摆手，“对、对不起！你真的是——相信我，他没你想的多。”她觉得这么欺负自己遇到感情问题的同事不太地道，缓了缓，还是给了条建议，“你应该去问问绿灯侠——他在成为绿灯侠之前，对追人很有一套。”  
“成为绿灯侠之前？”超人疑惑。  
神奇女侠给了他一个同是贫穷奔波人的苦涩眼神——想当年，老娘也是天堂岛上一枝花，走到哪里人人夸，自从离家进联盟，再无百合借我床。哎——都是人情冷漠，人心不古啊！  
超人读懂了她的眼神，默了半晌，道：“可是，蝙蝠侠就不会嫌我穷吗？”  
“首先，那些你们在一起的世界你也一样穷——还比现在能花。”神奇女侠有点羡慕嫉妒恨地瞪了他一眼，继续说，“其次，如果他不喜欢你，那就无所谓你穷不穷；如果他喜欢你——那你就不穷了。”她突然想起一点，“我还是非常希望你们两情相悦的，”她拍了拍超人的肩膀，“他早晚能修好那个穿梭机，到时候，留住顾问就靠你了！”  
超人只觉得肩上一重：原来我们谈恋爱这么重要吗？不仅仅是谈恋爱的事情，还有联盟会不会解散的危机？他原本的胆怯突然消散一空，双眼坚毅，既然这样，那我就无论如何都要试一次了！  
神奇女侠看着超人斗志满满的背影，轻笑一声：“呵，小男孩。”不推一把不敢走。  
9  
“你要追蝙蝠侠？”绿灯侠震惊地大叫。  
“是的。”超人严肃地说，“而且这不仅仅是我的私事，这还关系到蝙蝠侠以后会不会离开我们回到那个世界——我需要你的帮助！”  
绿灯侠一时被他正经的表情弄蒙了：“可、可我只追过女孩子啊。”  
“没关系，”超人说，“我只需要借鉴一下——你是联盟里感情经验最丰富的人了，其他人都没谈过恋爱——天堂岛上跟我们这里情况不同——只能靠你了。”  
“嗯，那我就大概说几条吧。”绿灯侠想着，“送礼物是最常见的了，巧克力首饰戒指什么的——但我觉得你也买不起合适的，所以这条还是算了。”  
戒指！超人脑中突然闪过其他世界的画面，氪石戒指？嗯，这个可以有。  
“然后便宜一点就是送花，但花店里包装好的漂亮玫瑰你也买不起——你可以自己摘点撒花瓣，也是个不错的替代。”  
花瓣雨。超人的超级大脑疯狂运作，记下来，记下来。  
“最后，特别关键的一点——”绿灯侠皱着眉看他，“你要会笑。现在的女孩子都喜欢阳光大男孩——我估计男士也不会讨厌。会笑，这是一个大大的加分项。”他审视着超人，“来，你稍微弯一下嘴角笑一个。”  
超人：皮笑肉不笑。  
“额，再弯一点。”  
冷笑。  
“露点牙齿。”  
嘲笑。  
“天哪——弧度再大一点呢？”  
来自小镇男孩的傻笑终于新鲜出炉。  
“嗯——再大？”  
狂笑超人get√  
“好吧，”绿灯侠扶了一下额，“就第四个吧，至少勉强能看。”  
于是第二天星球日报社会版大字标题为：正联主席超人疑遭反派降智，地球的未来将何去何从？记者克拉克肯特为您报道。  
超人：泪流满面。怀疑人生。  
10  
“布鲁斯！”鼓起勇气表白那天，努力阳光笑的超人背着手，拎着一包花瓣，握着装戒指的小盒，飘到正在工作的蝙蝠侠面前。  
蝙蝠侠抬头，正对上小镇男孩的傻笑，不由恍惚了一下，轻声叫道：“克拉克？”  
超人看着蝙蝠侠柔和的表情，信心更多了一点：“布鲁斯——我可以叫你布鲁斯吗？我想跟你说……”  
蝙蝠侠：恍惚中。  
“……我发誓我是发自内心的……”  
蝙蝠侠：恍惚中。  
“……所以，”超人落在地上，半跪下来，“你愿意接受这个吗？”  
蝙蝠侠一脸状态外地接过铅盒，有些颤抖地打开，当看见氪戒时，一滴眼泪——停住了，“嗯——啊？这是什么！”  
超人一听到他前面同意的声音就立刻把花瓣淋了出去，听到后文连忙回落到地上：“求爱戒指啊。”  
“戒指！这不应该是子弹吗？”蝙蝠侠一抬头，“你喜欢我？”  
超人弱弱地点头：“啊、啊。”  
蝙蝠侠猛地合上了盖子：“一定有什么事情出了问题。”  
“没有问题，”超人抓住他的手，直直地与他对视，“我是认真的——我喜欢你。”  
“可是，”蝙蝠侠看着超人重新严肃起来的脸，回了回神，“我们只是朋友。”  
“那是你们——不是我们。”超人一动不动，“给我一次机会好吗？至少不要因为这个理由拒绝我。”他认真地问，“好吗？”  
蝙蝠侠看着这个虽然凶巴巴但意外惹人心疼的超人，这个既不是最高首领也不是那个克拉克的超人，像被诱惑了一样地点了点头。


	5. Chapter 5

11  
蝙蝠侠一直认为这里的联盟非常乖——他们几乎就是他梦想中的纪律严明、令行禁止——但这似乎只限制在正事上。  
蝙蝠侠开始觉得接受超人的表白是他最最错误的决定了——没有制止超人跟绿灯侠混在一起是第二错误。他已经忍下了超人为恋爱一天纪念日、恋爱一周纪念日、恋爱十天纪念日……准备的奇奇怪怪的若干礼物，已经给自己单独开辟一个办公室来明示对超人全天候关注的不满——难道还要逼他从本就不够的资金里再划一波来给墙壁镀铅吗！  
蝙蝠侠靠着他不用解释的神奇直觉抬头：“如果你不想今天晚上收到我分手一天纪念日礼物的话，就马上低头做你该做的事。”他对着墙壁冷冰冰地说，“我知道你能听到，超人。”  
日常收到爱人“甜蜜”的问候，超人幸福地低下头，继续为记者身份赶稿去了。  
但超人并不是唯一的麻烦。  
“钢骨！”蝙蝠侠拧眉看着那个被誉为正联粉丝最终理想的社交号上，新多出来的若干——蝙蝠小憩.jpg，蝙蝠摇头.jpg，蝙蝠训话.jpg，蝙蝠做表.jpg……以及——上面热烈欢迎新同伴蝙蝠侠加入联盟的主题，“你这是在搞什么鬼！”  
“额，抱歉？”钢骨一脸茫然地看着他，“这里不是用来发布正联日常的嘛？”他调出照片看了看，“嗯——你是嫌我抓拍的不好看吗？我觉得还行啊。”  
“我是问，”蝙蝠侠一撑桌子，“为什么把我放上去？我只是来帮你们解决麻烦的。”  
“可我以为我们是同伴——我很抱歉。”钢骨垂下眼睛，有些低落地说，“我以为你不放自己是因为不方便，没想到是这个原因……”  
“……”这个联盟的心理素质怎么这么弱？蝙蝠侠感到有些罪恶，又有些委屈——那边联盟刚成立的时候，我怼他们说只做顾问也没看谁有这么大反应啊！“你……”蝙蝠侠揉了揉太阳穴，“我不是这个意思——你随意吧，我没什么要问的了。”他快步走去了办公室。  
Booyah！钢骨给暗搓搓围观的同伴们飞了一个庆祝胜利的wink，打开公众号，给喊着“跪求新人小哥哥美好肉体”嗷嗷待哺的粉丝们又打包了一打照片过去——蝙蝠发呆.jpg，蝙蝠养生茶.jpg，玫瑰埋蝙蝠.jpg……  
而办公室内，同样能看到消息的蝙蝠侠眉心一跳——上当了！  
相对于以上这两位来说，那个经常给他的咖啡粉里面混白糖的家伙都不是什么麻烦了。  
神奇女侠：“这本来就不是麻烦——这是爱的关怀！世上唯爱与甜甜甜不可辜负。”她扭头，“要来一份甜甜圈吗？”  
“叮咚！”闪电侠捧着一大袋热乎乎的卡路里立刻出现，“送货上门！”  
哦啊！蝙蝠侠在心里叹息一声，抬头迎着闪闪大大的微笑，还是接过了一个甜甜圈。看来无论哪个正义联盟都能找到一种方式，在蝙蝠侠的底线上疯狂舞蹈——不过这个联盟的方式要好太多了。  
唔，好甜！蝙蝠侠咬了一口甜甜圈，其实，要是一直留在这里——感觉也还不赖？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉不管怎么结尾都有点考虑不周到的QAQ  
> 大概给平行超写了一个黑化的可能，但是有平行世界的教训和老爷有所准备的教育下，相信他是不会真的出现什么问题滴~  
> 为了把不义蝙蝠留下，我已经尽力了——相对于虐不义，我觉得让蝙蝠幸福一点更重要，所以小小的洗白了一下不义。  
> 这文从一开始就是不义超蝙么得基情，就是很单纯的友谊——不然不管哪边有箭头都感觉怪怪的：蝙蝠的话也太可怜了吧，还有点恋爱脑；超人，就对小路太不友好了，还很渣。话说我还挺喜欢小路的。  
> 不义上线，画风突变预警。
> 
> 我哭了，如果有人实在接受不了这个OOC的话就当我上一次就结局了，老爷修不好机器回不去了叭。。。

12  
距离蝙蝠侠被平行世界的正义联盟带走已经一个月了。  
最开始，超人还在防备着，指不定某一天，那个一直认不清现实的蝙蝠就会带着一群平行世界的赝品打回来。  
但随着时间越来越久，他突然产生了一种恐慌——蝙蝠侠还会回来吗？蝙蝠侠是否认为这个世界已经不可救药了？  
或者说，布鲁斯终于放弃克拉克了吗？  
超人一个人呆在蝙蝠侠曾经最常呆的滴水兽上面，茫然地看着沉寂的哥谭。有人落在他身后，他没有回头。  
“你认为他还会回来吗？”他轻声询问。  
神奇女侠没有回答。这已经不是卡尔第一次这么问她了。  
“他最好永远都不要回来！”第一次，她不屑一顾地冷笑。  
“看来蝙蝠侠也是会放弃的。”第二次，她莫名气愤地嘲讽。  
这是第三次。她，沉默。  
大概，这个世界出了一些问题——我们，出了一些问题。  
13  
这一切发生的太快了。  
露易丝带着那个未出世的孩子离开，同时带走了大都会——超人在这个地球上最深的几个牵绊一同离开，而最后，他最好的朋友挡在了他发泄愤怒的道路上。  
这不是私人恩怨，这是数百万人的性命——这是惨无人道的屠杀！  
罪犯不可饶恕！  
矛盾爆发战争，战争激化矛盾。从另一个世界到来的联盟不仅是一种背叛，更像是一种讽刺，讽刺他们回不了头的坚持。  
这一切发生的太快了——快得他们甚至没有时间思考，就被推上了悬崖，然后，一跃而下。  
为什么我们不能处决罪犯？因为法律没有给我们权力。  
为什么我们要听从一个保护不了人民的法律？因为我们要有一个底线，一个不能随心所欲的底线。  
为什么我们不能随心所欲——我们明明在做好事！因为，没有人能永远保持正确——我们现在就已经做错了。  
过多的力量会蒙蔽双眼。  
愤怒的正义会步入歧途。  
英雄亦凡人。  
蝙蝠侠总是对的。他守住了底线。但，我们没有。  
14  
钢骨被安排去查找带走蝙蝠侠的平行世界。没人提到为什么要找回蝙蝠侠，但似乎每一个人都知道答案。  
绿灯侠和闪电侠被放了出来。  
超人开始放手，把政权还给人类。神奇女侠没有说话。  
“你看到那个录像了吗？”绿灯侠问。  
闪电侠点了点头。  
“你觉得，是蝙蝠侠让他们来的吗？”绿灯侠低头，“按照老蝙蝠的风格，他不会离开这么久的。”  
“我只能看得出他们没有恶意。”闪电侠摇了摇头，“但是——也或许是大蝙蝠终于决定对自己好一些，找个地方安度晚年了呢？”  
“不错的想法，”绿灯侠附和了一个笑，“我倒希望这是真的了呢。”  
“哎。”闪电侠放下嘴角，叹了一口气。  
超人收起了自己的超级听力。你的世界在这里，可是B，你在哪里？  
15  
竞争的压力是进步的源泉。  
就像贫穷能让超人类们听从指挥，有了顾问的终极版联盟能让反派们能力飙升。蝙蝠侠终于被逼的不能仅仅待在屏幕后面指挥，而要跟着联盟一起行动了。但是进入战场，就意味着有伤亡的风险。  
“蝙蝠！”超人把敌人扔到一边，飞快地冲到蝙蝠侠身边，有些慌乱地开了X视线给他检查。  
一只手费力地握上了超人的手腕，蝙蝠侠咳了一声：“……我、没事，回去，帮他们。”他缓了一口气，挣动着爬了起来。  
超人平静了一些，扭头重新加入了战场。  
16  
但没有人能一直那么幸运。蝙蝠侠只是一个容易受伤的普通人。  
看着医疗舱里昏迷不醒的蝙蝠侠，超人眼中红光闪烁。  
“超人。”神奇女侠一手搭上了他的肩头。  
超人半偏回头。  
神奇女侠冲他摇了摇头：“我们都见到过那个平行世界。”  
超人塌了肩膀。  
17  
卡尔到达这个世界时，新的联盟刚刚结束一场战斗。  
“蝙蝠侠，跟我回去。”人间之神伸出了手。  
蝙蝠侠的神经立刻绷紧了。他看着新的联盟护在自己面前，心里却没什么意外或者紧张，反而是一种终于等到了的感觉。  
那是我的世界。  
我的世界在叫我。  
我已经逃避太久了。  
蝙蝠侠几乎已经迈出那一步了。  
18  
蝙蝠侠突然想起了与另一个自己的对话。  
“……你会死，和反抗军一起。”  
“那也许就是我的命运。”  
他顿住。  
“我们从不相信命运。”  
他与另一个超人对视一眼，面朝卡尔，收回了步子。  
凭着多年搭档的默契，卡尔立刻就读懂了他的意思：“这是又一次背叛吗？！”  
“你知道我不会就这么跟你回去的。”蝙蝠侠很平静，“交出政权，或者，我们再打败你一次。”  
“你们？”卡尔冷笑一声，“不论哪一个联盟都比你真正的同伴好是吗？”他看着蝙蝠侠眼中的戒备，努力平复了一下呼吸，缓和了语气，“我已经在交还政权了——跟我回去！”  
蝙蝠侠愣了一下，仔细地观察了一番卡尔的表情：“我们需要谈谈。”他给了超人一个安抚的眼神。  
19  
“我们错了，B。”卡尔看着蝙蝠侠，“人类政府正在重新建立——我们需要你，回来吧。”  
蝙蝠侠却把目光放到了远处的联盟身上，轻声问：“所以，还要我回去做什么呢？”  
“布鲁斯！”卡尔抓住他的肩膀，“那里才是你的世界！”  
蝙蝠侠回过头，盯着他的眼睛：“那么回答我一个问题——你是谁？”  
“……”卡尔沉默了一会，“超人——克拉克肯特。”他与蝙蝠侠对视，“布鲁斯，你的朋友需要你。”  
蝙蝠侠默默接受了卡尔的拥抱：“……我相信你，克拉克。”卡尔僵住了，“但是他们更需要我。”他挣脱出来，“你们犯过一次错——我相信你们未来会努力避免再次走上这条路，你们更加成熟了。我相信即使没有我，你们也可以做的很好。”他背对着卡尔，看向远处的联盟，“但是他们不一样——他们还需要引导，”他回忆起自己昏迷期间的监控，回忆起超人眼中令他心惊胆战的红光，“还需要监督。”  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人对这个结局也不是很满意。。。收的很潦草，但我真的想不到怎么让责任感爆棚的蝙蝠为爱留下了(_ _)  
> 之前还想过有空改结局，但马上期末了，我又沉迷蝙蝠动画片无法自拔，所以就这样了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
